1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter-type club head useful for improving a ball hitting feeling and stabilizing a directionality of the hit ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional, in order to improve the directionality of the hit ball, there have been proposed various putter-type club heads with a large moment of inertia and/or a large depth of center of gravity. In order to increase the moment of inertia, there has been known, for example, a head in which more weight is allocated in a toe and a heel side. In the head mentioned above, however, since an intermediate portion between the toe and the heel is relatively lightened, the head tends to be vibrated at a time of hitting the ball. As a result, there is a disadvantage that an impact transmitted to a hand of a player is increased, thereby deteriorating the ball hitting feeling. Further, a rolling distance of a hit ball tends to change in accordance with a hit position.